


The Stare

by nothingbutnessy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Established Drarry, Kissing, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Night Club Scene, Possible implied smut at the end if your mind goes there, jealous!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutnessy/pseuds/nothingbutnessy
Summary: Harry catches someone’s eye at the club, and the first to notice is Draco. But, Harry doesn’t think twice about his response. He has everything he needs right beside him.





	The Stare

Draco briefly turned his attention from another one of Harry’s riveting quidditch rants. There was a tall man at the counter, lean and beautifully dark, who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Harry. Sure, Harry was a well-loved celebrity. There was no denying that. But, this didn’t feel like that. 

Draco turned his attention back to his partner, who lounged on the posh nightclub couch just inches from Draco, his arm draped casually behind the slightly overdressed blonde. 

“Harry, there’s someone at the bar who won’t stop staring,” Draco announced as quietly as he could. The music and movement around them drowned out most of his voice. Harry snapped his gaze to the man in question and chuckled.

“He probably just recognizes me, love. Don’t worry.” Then, Harry turned back to the unknown man, who had turned his body towards them. The gentleman took another sip of his drink, his determined gaze never leaving Harry. “Or not.”

“He’s been staring for at least twenty minutes,” Draco observed. “Can’t he see that I’m—“

“Don’t worry about him,” Harry reassured him. Harry grabbed a small tie from his pocket and pulled his shoulder-length curls back into a loose bun. The man licked his lips at Harry’s movements. 

Then, the man rose to his feet and approached the pair. Draco’s whole body immediately stiffened. 

Harry held the stranger’s gaze for a moment, then turned to the beautiful man beside him, capturing his lips in a slightly overzealous kiss. Draco’s eyes widened for a moment, before he returns the gesture whole-heartedly.

Harry’s hand landed on Draco’s thigh, pulling his side flush to his own. Tongues mingled and fingers tangled in sandy silver strands. 

When Harry pulled away, his eyes locked back on the mysterious man. The towering brunette turned away from the pair almost instantly, before disappearing onto the adjacent dance floor. 

“Oh,” Draco sighed in relief as he caught his breath. Then, he turned to Harry. “How about we leave?” 

Harry nodded. “That’s a brilliant idea.” Harry lifted off the couch first, extending his hand to his love. He lifted Draco up and pulled him close, stealing another kiss, before turning towards the door.


End file.
